


shaky hands

by orphan_account



Series: all delighted people [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's war. Of course it's war. Steve had known that when he signed up. But knowing you'll have to kill someone and actually doing it are two very different things.





	shaky hands

**Author's Note:**

> hello this was a word prompt. i am known for my sadness. have more sadness
> 
> not technically part of the all delighted people series but thats where i put all my marvel drabbles so blep 
> 
> dont forget to like comment share and subscribe bWAA

_ 1942 _

It's war. Of course it's war. Steve had known that when he signed up. But knowing you'll have to kill someone and actually doing it are two very different things. It's the end of the first gunfight, his first gunfight. He's killed people, now. His hands are tainted with blood, and those people may have been on the opposite side, but were they really bad? 

Or were they just following orders?

Like Steve?

He drops the gun and stumbles backwards, away from it. He's killed. He's  _ killed. _

And then Bucky is on him, cupping his cheeks with  **shaky hands** . "Steve, Stevie, baby, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asks, and it's all Steve can hear through the ringing in his ears.

He manages to shake his head - "No, I'm- I'm fine, Buck, I'm good-" - but Bucky always knows when he's lying. It's probably because his face crumples and his hands shake like they've never shaken before.

And he sits there in the middle of a Nazi graveyard and he cries into his best friend's shirt, clinging to him too-tight. 

It's war.

He'd known it was war.

But he hadn't expected this.

( _ I don't want to kill anyone.)  _


End file.
